Different, but the same
by Abbslovesfandoms
Summary: Naruto characters in high school. Naruto is a popular guy. Hinata is a shy, good girl, Sakura is a short tempered, student council member, and Sasuke is Naruto's slightly emo "Hn"ing best friend. What will happen when our favorite Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja goes to high school?
1. New beginnings?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the Naruto franchise

 **Schedule:**

 **7:30-7:45 Kurenai: home room 106**

 **7:35-8:45 Kakashi: literature room 134**

 **8:50-10:00 Asuma: chemistry room 211**

 **10:05-11:15 Jiraiya Bio room 234**

 **11:20-12:05 Lunch**

 **12:10-1:20 Iruka Chemistry**

 **1:25-2:30 Might Guy Gym**

Naruto rushed through the doors of his high school hoping he wasn't too late. He burst into the classroom. "Well it's about time." His white and silver haired teacher, Kakashi said. "Speak for yourself Naruto said. He took a seat next to his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. "Well now that everyone'shere," He said eyeing Naruto, "We can begin." Kakashi began speaking when Shikamaru handed him a note.

 _Hey Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and I are going out Thursday to Ino's party. You coming?_

Naruto quickly scribbled his reply

 _Yeah sure I'll be there_

He handed Shikamaru his reply. Shikamaru smiled and gave him another note

 _You bringing a girl?_

Naruto hadn't even thought of that. He wasn't dating anyone.

 _Ditto_

He handed Shikamaru the note.

30 minutes later

"Anyway, the test is on Friday, so study. I will assign you a partner to work with during the rest of class today on page 106. Sakura and Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba, Sasuke and Choji, Naruto and Hinata…" Kakashi continued to name groups.

 _That girl?_

Naruto's eyes went to a girl with navy hair and pearl colored eyes. She looked petite and innocent.

 _What am I thinking?_

Kakashi's voice startled him. "You may begin."

Hinata

As soon as Kakashi had said her and Naruto's name, thoughts and panic rushed into her head. She had had a crush on him for a while. She thought he was cute, even though he was one of the schools popular guys, he played sports, and he was attractive. She went to find Naruto. When they had their papers they sat at a table in the corner of the room. "Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked. Hinata's heart fell. He didn't know her name. "H-hinata." She said softly. "Speak up I can hardly hear you!" Naruto said "Hinata." She said a bit louder this time. "Well Hinata, we better get started." He said. "O-okay" she replied. They picked up their pencils and began to work. "Okay, so… how we do this?" Naruto asked

"I-it's simple." Hinata whispered as she began to explain how it worked. "Ohhh I get it! Say, Hinata you're good at this!" Naruto said. Hinata blushed. "Hey, you should tutor me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, w-w-well-"Hinata started

"I'll even pay you!"

"N-no that's okay…"

"Really? Great! Come to my house at 5:30 tonight!"

"B-b-but Naruto-"Hinata stammered. Suddenly, the bell rang. "I'll see you tonight!"

"But I don't know your address…" Hinata said but Naruto was already gone.

 **Lunch**

It was lunch and Hinata was sitting with Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Shino. Although they weren't a group, Hinata had convinced her friends to sit together. "What's for lunch, Hinata?" Kiba said since they all knew Hinata was a good cook. Hinata pulled some delicious food out and set it on the table. "Thanks Hinata!" they all said and began to eat.

 **Naruto**

Naruto sat at his usual lunch table with his friends Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru. They started to eat when Kiba noticed something. Their friend Choji wasn't there. "Hey where's Choji?" Kiba asked. "He's sick." Shikamaru replied. "Well then let's go sit with Sakura." Naruto said. They all agreed and sat with them. "Hey guys, can we sit with you?" Naruto asked. "Sure" they all said except for Sakura who mumbled it and glared a little at Naruto. "Oh N-Naruto I remembered that I don't have your address." Hinata said quietly. "Oh, oops. Sorry." Naruto replied. "So Naruto needs someone to tutor him?" Sasuke joked. "I'm sure they'll do more than tutor." Kiba winked. Hinata's face reddened. "Guys, it's not funny." Naruto said. After they finished eating they walked to their classes. It turned out Naruto and Hinata both had Chemistry after lunch. "S-so Naruto, what time should I come over?" Hinata asked. "5:30." he replied. "O-o-okay." Hinata replied. "Hey." Sasuke said out of nowhere, as turns out he had chemistry too.

 **Chemistry**

At Chemistry, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were working on a project. "Sooo where does this go?" Sasuke asked as he was about to pour a liquid into some neon. "No!" Naruto yelled and took the liquid away. The class looked at him. "I d-didn't know you liked chemistry, Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Naruto _loves_ chemistry. He's really good at it." Sasuke replied. Naruto blushed. "Yeah, well… let's get back to it." Naruto said, and they worked on the project.


	2. The start of something new

**A/N Sorry It's been so long! I know it's a little short, but the next one will be longer!**

 _ **Sasuke: Hn. It better be.**_

 _ **Naruto: Author-Chan's doing her best! Teme.**_

 _ **Sakura: Oh stop it you to! Let's read the story already!**_

Hinata's POV

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata had just gotten out of chemistry when Naruto walked over to Hinata. "See you tonight, Hinata!" Naruto said and walked to his next class. Hinata looked around. Girls were whispering and glaring at her. Hinata quickly walked down the hall way. Suddenly there was a THUMP. She had walked into Sakura. "S-sakura! I'm so sorry!" Hinata said. "It's okay, Hinata. The meeting isn't for a few minutes." Sakura replied. "What meeting?" Hinata asked. "Oh, a school council meeting." Sakura explained. "Well, I have to get going. See you later Hinata!" Sakura said and ran down the hall.

Sakura's POV

Sakura reached the conference room where they'd have the meeting. As usual, she was early, but today she wasn't the first. She opened the door only to find Sasuke already sitting at the table. "S-sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She'd always had a little crush on sasuke, like almost every other girl in the school, but it was never anything big. "Karin quit, so I'm taking her place." Sasuke replied. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Karin was a pain, and the two weren't exactly on the best of terms. Not to mention she was obsessed with sasuke. Soon other members started to pour in. Everyone was there. The meeting was for the Halloween dance, which was soon as it was now the beginning of October. They began to discuss the dance. The head of student council, Might Guy, began giving out instructions for each role once they had been decided. As he did he talked about "The youth." Everyone on the council except Rock Lee rolled their eyes when he did. "Sakura and Sasuke are on decoration duty." Guy said. "What?!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed. Decoration wasn't either of their things. Ino would love that job. Guy however did not care and kept talking. "Well it seems were done here. Meeting over!" Guy exclaimed "B-but" Sakura and Sasuke protested, but Guy didn't listen. "Well we have our work cut out for us, come to my house at 5:30" Sasuke said. "O-okay." Sakura replied. Sakura and Sasuke went in separate directions as soon as they got out of the room. Suddenly Karin walked up to her with an angry expression. "Listen, you better stay away from my Sasuke kun. You got that Bitch!?" Karin exclaimed. "Whatever." Sakura said and walked away. She had a soccer game that day for an hour and a half at 3:00. She'd go home and change into her soccer uniform, head to soccer practice, then go home, change and do some homework, and then she'd go to Sasuke's.

Sakura's teammate passed the ball to her. Then Sakura heard a familiar voice. "You can do it sakura!" Naruto said. Sakura kicked the ball into the goal and people cheered. She had scored the winning goal! Her teammates lifted her up and carried her. When they stopped, Naruto walked over to her. "Great job Sakura! Do you want to get ramen to celebrate?" Naruto asked. "Sorry Naruto, some other time, I have plans today." Sakura replied. "Well, Ok." Naruto said and ran off. Sakura got in her car and drove home to change and do homework.

Naruto's POV

I cleaned up my living room a bit before Hinata came over. Then I went in the kitchen and made sure we had snacks. Then I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to answer it. "H-hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Hey Hinata-Chan! Come in." Naruto replied. "Okay." Hinata said and walked inside. They both sat down on the couch. Hinata put her backpack on the coffee table and started pulling out stuff for their class. Naruto just stared at the school work. Then he rubbed his hands together and said "Well, let's get started."

Hinata's POV

Hinata started working with Naruto. Soon, Naruto's expression went from confused, to actually starting to understand. "Oh, that's what it means!" Naruto exclaimed. Then there was a loud grumble. Naruto looked embarrassed. Then she realized something. It had been her something. "A-are you hungry, N-naruto?" Hinata asked. "Well, how about we take a break and go get ramen? I'll pay for it." Naruto asked. Hinata blushed, clearly embarrassed. "O-okay." She replied. "Great! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.


End file.
